


In which Nova may have a man-crush, and Flash thinks it's funny.

by i_am_the_narawal



Series: The Adventures of Spiderman and his Amazing Boy Friend. [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Amused Flash, Danny trying to keep everyone calm, Disgruntled Peter, Hints of Sam having a man crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_the_narawal/pseuds/i_am_the_narawal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is getting sick with his teammates, and Flash has a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't unusual for Peter to end up at Flash's house after a long night of patrolling. Particularly tonight. Tonight was a terrible night. He would go on to blame Nova, as Iron Fist had been trying to mediate.Peter hated those stupid kids though. White Tiger refused to get into it, and Power Man was just laughing as they got into another spat.

 

"Good thing I didn't lock the window." Flash stated bluntly as he moved in to sit on the bed next to Peter, who was sulking.

 

"I hate him. I hate him so much."

 

"I will remind you that murder of any kind is a crime."

 

"I would have only killed him a little..." Peter looked at his hands cutely.

 

"Why do you two fight so much?" Flash pulled his boyfriend into his lap and began to rub circles against his back.

 

"I don't know! He said that my face irritates him..." Peter whined against Flash's chest.

 

"Wait, he did?" Flash raised a brow, mind beginning to turn. 

"Ugh, he's a jerk. I hope he gets hot coffee spilled onto his crotch." the brunet began to wiggle to get more comfortable in his boyfriend's lap, ready to bitch out his troubles.

 

"He teases you a lot doesn't he?" if Peter had been paying more attention to the way Flash said it, he could have guessed what was going to come up in the conversation, he just kept going on instead.

 

"All the god dam time! Seriously, I don't get what his problem with me is! Sure I never try to be nice to him... but he has it coming!" Peter steamed.

 

"Has it ever, you know, crossed your mind that Sam might be, and this is going out on a ledge here, attracted to you?"

 

Peter's head flew up, a disgusted look on his face.

 

"The twerp? Are we talking about the same guy?! Flash, he's like.... two years younger than us or something! Not to mention he's crazy and obviously in love with-"

 

"I used to do most of the same things before I finally got up the courage to ask you out." Flash bopped his nose lovingly.

 

"... Flash, I work with the guy. My mind can't wrap around that. At all." his eyes seemed to be getting less comically wide, "Besides, the whole school should know we're together by now, right? I mean, even Coulson congratulated us."

"Coulson knows everything."

 

"Not the point." Peter held up a finger, "He just hates me, end of discussion."

 

"He could be acting out because he's overly upset that he likes you and can't tell you how he feels-"

 

"This discussion is dead Flash." Peter smashed his lips against his boyfriends to make sure he would stop talking.

* * *

 

"You're going to have to face this eventually." Flash purred softly against Peter's neck.

 

"No, I wont. Sam doesn't like me like that. He's just got a stick lodged up his ass."

 

"Peter." 

 

"Unless he says something about it, I'm going to pretend you never said anything."

 

Flash sighed against his skin, placing a soft kiss to it.

 

"Alright."

 

Flash then continued to place tiny, butterfly kisses over Peter's neck, as his fingers worked gently against the tense mucles of Peter's back. Peter returned to mewing in pleasure at the sensation, eager to drop Flash's man-crush theory.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where's Flash?" Harry sat down at the lunch table, glancing with intrest at the rest of the 'Sandwitch' club.

 

"Phisical." Peter picked worriedly at what may have been meatloaf or cow brain.

 

"For the spring season?" Harry seemed confused.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why do you know were Thompson is?" Sam said, sounding slightly more annoyed than usual.

 

"Peter always knows were his pillow is." Harry sniggered at that, prompting Peter to toss a pea at his face.

 

"Shut up Harry."

 

"You're just irritable because you're not getting enough sleep." Harry stuck out his tongue.

 

"Defuse the situation to avoid confrentation." Danny spoke up, suddenly worried where this was going.

 

"Don't worry Buddah, just giving Peter a hard time about his boy."

 

"Why do you call him that when he's not around?" Peter missed the stunned expresion on Sam's face as his fork fell from his hand.

 

"Cause he can't hit me for it if he's not here."

 

"Again, shut up Harry." Peter was flushing as he poked at his food, or what Coulson had assured parents was real meat.

 

"Whatever. Going to find M.J." he paused after standing, "Want me to get you a coffee?"

 

"Na, I'm good." 

 

Peter sighed once Harry was gone, moving his tray so his head could fall onto the table.

 

"What was he talking about?"

 

"Hm?" Luke frowned as he looked at Harry's retreating form and reworded his question.

 

"What he said about Flash and you?"

 

"Harry's just a troll. He's been acting like that sense Flash and I started dating-"

 

"Fuck it all!"

 

Sam threw his tray at a wall and left in a huff, startling Danny and Peter. Luke and Ava shared a look.

 

"What the hell was that about?" Peter seemed shocked.

 

"Better go console him on his loss." Danny stood solumly and left the lunch room.

 

"You guys aren't explaning what the hell just happened."

 

* * *

 

 

Flash smiled against his boyfriend's neck, he'd managed to shut Peter up earlier when he was having a panic attack over what happened with Sam in the lunch room.

 

"Told you Petey. Everyone wants you, you sexy little nerd."


	2. Things Do Not Bode well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is trying really hard, really he is. It isn't his fault Sam Doesn't understand.
> 
> In which Peter is forced to do partner work with Sam; Sam is obviously pining for Peter and shooting evil glances at Flash; and Flash still finds the situation amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may actually start a plot guys, lets see where it leads.

Peter really hated school. Really. Coulson had him and Sam together in nearly every class, trying to force them to get along. It had gotten colder again though, so Peter was able to hid himself in the jacket Flash had given him during the whole jealousy debacle. But even the comfort of Flash's jacket couldn't make the worry about Sam and his blatant refusal to speak with Peter go away. Danny advised that the two talk it out, but how could they do that when Sam just huffed and walked away whenever he saw Peter coming?

It was really silly, but he missed their bickering. The fighting and arguing was better than the ignoring and glares. It wasn't even Peter's fault! Peter had no reason to feel bad about Sam's heart ache; it wasn't like he'd been leading the kid on, he made it pretty obvious most times that he as in a relationship, or he tried to. Sam was the only person who should be blamed for the whole incident, he was the person who chose to crush on Peter and then got pissed when he found out that the guy he was crushing on was already taken. None of Peter's fault see?

So he was having a god awful day when in his english class, Mr. Henderson had chosen to partner him up with the glare master extreme. Granted he'd wanted to be in a group with Flash, who was much better at concepts in reading then Peter was, but Mr. H was notorious for assigned partners, purposely separating the boys from each other. He wished desperately for a monster to attack somewhere, for the Avengers to be too busy, or have to much work, just so he could escape having to actually talk to Sam. These thoughts, and several more passed through his mind as he scooted his desk over to the brooding teen, all he received was a glare.

"So what book are we going to read?"

No response.

"You know, this would be really a lot easier if you would tell me what book you want to read, because all of the books suck."

No response.

"Fine, we're going to read The Choosen, because you suck at picking, and it's probably the best." Peter sighed, "I'm going to get the books, be right back."

Peter stomped up to the cart with their guided reading options, he as shaking with anger at Sam and his stupid issues. He dug through the piles of books for two nicer looking copies of their pick, his pick, whatever Sam was dumb. As he picked the book up, it slipped through his fingers, his mind was clearly not on his task. A tan skinned hand grabbed it just as he bent over to get it, it belonged to Flash; he gave a soft, understanding smile to Peter as he nudged his head in Sam's direction. Peter frowned and stalked back over to Sam and their desks. He noticed the look that Sam was giving him, it was hurt, it was pained, Sam for a second was an open book; there was fear and longing and anger and desperation in his eyes. Peter looked down at his papers as he set the book on the corner of Sam's desk and opened his own.

Peter knew that the next two weeks would be a pain, but could he stand it if his number one rival wasn't even speaking to him?

* * *

 

"Sam, stop being a douche, we need to work." Peter rolled his eyes, they were once again in english, about six days later, there had been little crime wise, it had all been to big for them to handle on their own, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four got it all done, so all Peter had been able to focus on was schoolwork. Which ultimately meant that all he could focus on was how much of a douche bag Sam was being.

No response.

"I really hate you right now." Peter said honestly, "I know you're not happy with how things are, but you don't have to be so angry about it all, seriously. Nothing changed, I still consider you to be my friend, and our grade depends on each other right now, so suck it up."

No response.

"Fine. Don't say anything." Peter huffed, "You can work on your own."

He turned his desk the other way, so his back was facing Sam. He didn't want to talk to the other boy, he just wanted to be alone. If he snuggled into his jacket more firmly as he started to read about Reuven and Danny and their complicated relationship (Peter may think that they'd be cute together, he'd have to show Cap sometime to see if it made him feel nostalgic) while biting his thumb. Sam got up and moved at some point, but Peter wasn't paying attention, thinking Sam had gone back to his seat rather than the one he'd taken behind Peter when class had started. As he wasn't paying to much attention, and knowing his senses were picking up on people staring into space around him as they tried to read their books, he disregarded the feeling of being watched.

Sam's eyes were firmly on Peter's thumb, the way he gently pressed down on it, then relieved the pressure. It was a bit more than distracting to the cosmic based hero. He had, rather shamelessly, been watching Peter for some time; Spiderman had been his idol before the whole power thing showed up, he liked him because he took no shit, and did whatever he had to. Also the few pictures of his butt there were would throw Sam into a tizzy. He'd told Ava and Luke and Danny how excited he was to be meeting Spiderman, he'd spouted everything he knew about the guy, acted as if he was worshiping the teen; and then he got to _meet_ Peter. It was just way to much all at once, he thought that Spidey would be bouncing off the walls to meet them, eager to make friends...

Peter pushed him away, all of them, he seemed arrogant, boastful, to put it simply, he sounded like just another teenager. The more Sam learned about his idol, the more irritated he grew with him; not because he didn't meet standards, but because he was so relatable, that it made Sam like him even more. For christs sake he got weak in the knees when Peter said a horrible pun! Now he had all of Peter's attention, he couldn't even think to say anything, he didn't know what to say to all the pain in Peter's eyes when he spoke, because he couldn't say anything without his voice cracking.

He was going to try; he hoped Peter wouldn't web his mouth closed when he finally did talk.

* * *

 

"I have tried, you know." Peter was sitting in Flash's lap, it was about two in the morning, and the boy was in full costume sans mask, "He just won't talk to me. How can I fix what's wrong if he doesn't say anything about it?"

"Just give him time." Flash framed Peter's face with his hands, "He probably doesn't know what to say."

"Like when you didn't know what to say?" Peter smiled slightly, it looked disturbingly sad, but it was better than nothing.

"It only took me a few days to come clean didn't it?" Dash brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, "Besides it has to be kind of hard for him, his dream boy is already in a relationship. It's like getting your heart broken before someone even takes it from you."

"You make me feel bad." the young hero groaned.

"Don't, he's the one that needs to get over this thing, he chose to like you, for reasons I can't fathom-" Peter bopped him on the head, "- so when he gets over it, everything will be okay. Just give it time, the only thing thats different is that we know he likes you now, and we didn't before." 

* * *

 

"Nova, you need to talk to him." Danny said solemnly at their lunch table, or rather, Nova's, he wanted to be alone.

"It's none of your business, so but out." he hissed, not wanting to talk about it because of how well Peter could probably hear them even from so far away.

"It's the whole teams business, because you aren't talking about it. There is a lot of tension within us, if you continue your silence, then I fear what will happen to us in battle." Danny set his hand on Sam's shoulder.

....

"What do I even say?" Sam finally said, "What can I say to make it right? Is there anything at all?" he shook his head, "... I miss when we used to fight."

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of wanted to imply Nova was gay. Or bi. Or something.
> 
> This was more of an attempt to show the other characters in the series.


End file.
